


i'll escape the looming shadows (with the help of dawn's first light)

by Dontfloatthe100



Category: The Pinkertons (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Future Fic, Nightmares, The show is cancelled anyways i can do what i want, They're married in this idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontfloatthe100/pseuds/Dontfloatthe100
Summary: He knew she was right, she usually was, but the panic still felt real. He could still feel the weight of the gun in his hand. He could still hear Kate scream his name.





	i'll escape the looming shadows (with the help of dawn's first light)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, more fics I never posted. Have fun, kiddies. 
> 
> Best,   
> Em

Will shot up in bed.  
  
He was panting heavily, face and chest damp with sweat. He ran his hand through his hair and made an attempt to calm himself.   
  
_Breathe, Pinkerton, breathe. You're not back there. Jesse is dead._  
  
Next to him, Kate stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Will then sat up in bed. She placed a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly.   
  
"Hey, hey, it's okay," she whispered.   
  
Will shuddered and leaned into her touch. He knew she was right, she usually was, but the panic still felt real. He could still feel the weight of the gun in his hand. He could still hear Kate scream his name.  
  
He put his head in his hands and let out something akin to a sob. Kate shuffled closer to him, and he felt the heat of her body along his side, comforting him. Kate Warne was an expert at nightmare recovery.   
  
"Hey, breathe. It's okay, Will. You're with me now, not with them. It's been years, Will, remember? I'm with you now, we got married in April. I need you to remember that. Can you remember that for me?"  
  
Of course Will remembered. He didn't think he would ever forget that day.   
  
It was small, only Annalee, John, Kenji, Allan, and Sheriff Logan (who had somehow wormed his way in there). They found a justice of the peace, held it at Kate's farmhouse, said a few personal vows, and just like that, they were hitched. They went back to the Dubois for drinks afterwards. Neither Kate nor Will wanted a big ceremony. It was intimate and surrounded by friends and family. That was all they could've needed.  
  
The memory worked to calm Will down. He was no longer sobbing and hyperventilating, only sniffling now and then. Kate still rubbed his back in calming circles.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it, Will?" she asked, giving him the option to saw no if he wanted to. He lifted his head to look at her, making a decision.  
  
"Yeah, um, yes."  
  
Kate waited patiently for a few more moments.  
  
"I was facing Jesse. I drew my gun and so did Jesse. We were about to shoot but you... you jumped in-between us, but I had already pulled the trigger. I- I shot you, Kate. I didn't mean to, I swear! It was an accident!" Will dissolved into tears again.  
  
Kate took his face in her hands. "No, you did no such thing," she said firmly, "You would never cause me harm, intentionally or otherwise. And if you did, you would do everything in your power to make it better. You did not shoot me that day, nor would you ever. Do you understand me?"  
  
Will nodded. _What did I ever do to deserve her,_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Good," she said, and pulled him to her chest. They laid back on the bed, Will cradled in her arms. He moved closer into her embrace as he felt the fear and guilt dissipate, leaving love and contentment in their place. He pressed his face into her neck, breathing her in. Telegraph ink, soil, and the lavender soap she always used. Despite her diminutive stature, she was a good big spoon, although Will would never tell any of his friends about it.   
  
Some things, Will thought, are better kept to himself. 


End file.
